


Like Father, Like Son

by dbskyler



Series: It Will Come for Your Children [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It Will Come for Your Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler
Summary: The Doctor decides to try taking Harry Sullivan's son.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Primsong's "It Will Come for Your Children" series.
> 
> * * *

  
His son had always been a little clumsy and accident-prone. Well-meaning, but everything he turned his hand to fell apart. Still, he loved his son, and always tried to support him.  
  
When the Doctor unexpectedly turned up and asked if his son could go traveling, he didn't like the idea, but how could he say no?  
  
The TARDIS began to dematerialize, then its engines ground alarmingly. Suddenly the TARDIS was solid; the doors flung open, his son shoved out.  
  
"Harry Sullivan's son is an imbecile!"  
  
The TARDIS left, and Harry smiled. "Did you give the Helmic regulator a good twist?"  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=35982>

**Author's Note:**

> "It Will Come for Your Children" is a collection of drabbles and ficlets, by multiple authors, exploring how many ways the Tenth Doctor can scrounge for new companions from the progeny of the old. The full series can be read here: https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2569


End file.
